


Past Changes

by LyzDrake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake





	1. Prologue

James nudged his best friend and nodded toward the Slytherin table. “Look, next to Malfoy.” He hissed. Sirius looked up and his eyes narrowed.

“There’s a new Death Eater-in-training?” He asked his brother in all but blood.

“Yeah, and look. House crests, and a ring. Last one of a pureblood line. I’d recognize that crest anywhere. That’s a Conte. Be careful Sirius.”

“I saw them too.” The dog animagus whined. He looked down the table as something caught his eye. “Look, next to Evans!”

James’s eyes flew to his not-so-secret crush. Next to her was a pretty brunette, with the Conte crests displayed over her heart. The location told James she was under the protection of House Conte, possibly as a ward or family member, blood adopted or born, and the color, silver, meant she was unmarried, unbetrothed, and available. Gold was the symbol of those in a Lord’s house who were married, betrothed, or otherwise off-limits. “Another Conte? And a Gryffindor?” 

Her eyes roamed the table and stopped on them for a moment, before moving on. Sirius looked at her oddly. “You know, she reminds me of someone, in her manner. I just can’t put my finger on it.” They quieted as Dumbledore stood and made his usual opening statements. 

“This year, we have to welcome to our number two very special people.” Dumbledore boomed. “Hadrian, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Conte, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Chandler, Seigneur Régent de la Maison Antique et Noble de Dubois.” Sirius looked at the Slytherin, who had taken a moment to stand and nod respectfully at the Headmaster. “Also, we welcome Hermione, daughter of House Conte.” The girl also stood. They stayed up for a brief moment of cheers, welcomes, and applause, before gracefully taking their seats again. Sirius noticed Conte was seated next to Snape, as well as Malfoy, and groaned. Conte and Chandler were both grey names, but those two were anything but.


	2. The Slytherins

Harry followed Lucius Malfoy to the Slytherin dormitory, and enjoyed his easy integration into what he should have been all along. Coming back to fix the future with Hermione was the easiest thing he’s ever done. Finding out about his mother’s blood, finding out he was a pureblood, taking up her titles and disowning himself from any Potter titles, it was all amazing. He was just Harry here. Well, not exactly, but close enough. 

“So, Hadrian, Lord of Conte and Chandler, I would like to be the first to welcome you to Slytherin house. Would it be rude of me to express the curiosity of the house in concern to your years previous to Hogwarts?” Malfoy was more open, less jaded, in this time frame. 

“Not at all, Scion Malfoy. I was raised in the muggle world after an attack wiped out the rest of my family. It was believed I would be safer there. My godmother was a half-blood, so she raised her daughter and I together. Mere months after I claimed my Lordships at thirteen, she passed away. I adopted her daughter, my best friend, into the Conte family, and moved to Conte manner. We have been tutored in every subject, and had access to the great libraries my ancestors built. This year, I came here to find a suitable groom for my sister, who as a fullblood will not be as accepted into our society without a proper husband.” 

Most of it was true, too. His whole family had been killed, he had been raised in the muggle world, and he had adopted Hermione into the Conte line. Hermione’s heritage had been a surprise too. Her father was a squib who had been abandoned by a lesser known French bloodline into an English orphanage, a son of the House of Dubois, and her mother had been a hiding half-blood, from the Greek Moreau line. He had just added in a few things, and left out stuff like being from the future. 

“A very interesting past, Lord Conte-Chandler.”

“Please!” Harry protested. “Scion Malfoy, you must call me Hadrian.”

“Of course,” Lucius agrees, “if you will return the honor. My name is Lucius.”

“Of course.” Harry smiled agreeably. 

“Anyways, Hadrian, I was wondering on your view of muggles and muggleborns.” Lucius had a gleam in his eye. 

“Well, they have some remarkable advancements, but we could keep up if we were willing to. Did you know Muggles put a man on the moon, for example? Muggleborns are a tricky subject. On one hand, they bring needed fresh blood, which has been proven to refresh magic and increase fertility, but on the other, they trample over our heritage. They don’t understand things like house elves, and betrothals, nor family hierarchies and family magic. And yet, they could, and they could start a new house, be the foundation for more bloodlines, if we don’t chase them out of our society. We need to help them learn our customs, before we get offended when they don’t understand enough to not offend us. Do you see my conflict?”

“I do.” Lucius sighed. “I’m just not sure if it’s worth it in the long run.”

“When you see a muggle fly a machine thirty thousand feet in the air, carrying hundreds of people, you will understand that we are behind in many ways, Lucius, and yet our magic would let us compete with them easily if we tried.” Harry tried to explain. 

Lucius nodded. “Perhaps, if my father brought up at the board of governors a required etiquette class.”

“Or simpler, two mandatory classes first through fourth year. Muggle studies, an up-to-date version, and wizarding customs. It would benefit both.” Lucius was nodding, and he looked around to see many of the Slytherins had stopped watching their debate. 

“My thoughts are numerous and conflicted, Hadrian, about this subject.”

“Indeed, Lucius, but if you will excuse me, I will retire for the night, as travel is wont to tire me.”

Harry made his way up and showered briefly, before changing. Lucius came up to their shared dorm as Harry was getting into bed. He was grateful Slytherins only had two to a dorm room, as appealed to the pampered purebloods usually sorted there.

“Goodnight, Hadrian.”

“Goodnight, Lucius.” Harry mumbled before the world went black.

 


	3. Making Waves

The next morning, James watched in amazement as a girl was up before Lily. Hermione Conte had made it to the Great Hall first, and Lily was almost ten minutes behind. He had started coming early in an attempt to appear more responsible to the Miss Evans, despite the fact his Head Boy badge should have been sufficient. 

“Good morning James, Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Perevell.” Hermione said sweetly. 

“Good morning, Hermione, dau...” Hermione shook her head. 

“Please, my understanding is that the Gryffindor house is not so formal. Please call me Hermione.” She said with a smile. “Or if you must, Miss Conte is better than that dreadful title Harry gave me.”

“Gave you?” James asked curiously.

“Oh yes, my mother was a daughter of the Moreau house, from Greece, and she was Harry’s godmother. When she died, he brought me into his house. Now he wants to find me a ‘suitable husband’ so as a fullblood I will still be taken seriously.” She frowned.

“Taken seriously?” He questioned. 

“I want to make a difference in the relations between first generation wizards and purebloods. My mother combined muggle science with magic, and discovered the increasing rate of squibs is due to the lack of fresh blood and magic, but purebloods resent first generations for attempting to change their world. I want to help things, and save both parts of my culture from death. My grandfather was a first generation after all.”

James though she made a lot of sense. “I totally understand, and with how little we know of them, we don’t know how to introduce our culture.” He pointed out.

“Exactly. Harry wants to...”

“Speaking about me?” A voice startled them from behind. 

“Harry!” She protested. He smirked. 

“What, Hermione?” He asked innocently. His green eyed pierced into hers. 

“Oh, you are insufferable. At least now your sneaky tendencies will be encouraged in other things, rather than your awful pranks.” She retorted. She stood and kissed him on the cheek. “Good morning.”

“Good morning Hermione. May I sit with you? I have a few matters to discuss with you.” He asked, as James would most likely expect him to be proper.

“Of course.” Harry handed her the papers from Gringotts, detailing the Slytherin inheritance he had chosen to keep quiet to the public, something that came from an ancestor of his great grandmother, before she became a Conte. She made some notes. “Harry, you know Nimbus is doing well, invest heavily in that, as well as that new book store, Flourish and Blots. They’re both growing.”

“You’re right.” He agreed. He finished the food he’d taken while waiting for her opinion, and stood, taking the papers back. “Enjoy your breakfast.”

He joined Severus Snape at the breakfast table, after tucking the papers away. “Good morning. I do not believe we have been introduced.”

“Severus Snape.” He said after a minute. “Son of the Ancient House of Prince.”

“So you are the famed potions student.” Harry said in fake recognition. “I was reading about some of your breakthroughs. Hermione suggested I ‘enlist you’ should I meet you.”

“Enlist me?” Severus said dryly. 

“‘Mione is very fond of the practice of taking talented individuals into service for an elder house. She said you would thrive in one of mine, despite never meeting you.” Harry lied.

“Service how?” Severus was a Slytherin. He wanted to know details. 

“I would take you on in service to one of my houses, your choice, and in return for me caring for your needs, you would work with potions.” Harry explained. “I have an example of the wording that would be used from a different contract. I’m trying to take in someone to assist my sister.” He pulled out a piece of paper. 

__________________ will agree to serve Hermione, daughter of house Conte as a servant to do what is asked of her, and will in return receive a small allowance, tuition for as long as she needs to finish her schooling, and housing for as long as she remains in service to the house. Service may be terminated by either party, although a viable reason must be presented to be dismissed from service without notice..._

Severus looked up, having read enough. “It seems agreeable. Since my mother passed this summer, I have none to consult. May I have time to think upon it?”

“Of course, Severus, if I may call you that.” Snape nodded his approval. “I will wish for my answer in a weeks time. If you have any requests, you may ask myself or Hermione about them. She might be the better person. Actually, as she writes most of my contracts for me. She knows loopholes, and is studious to the point of obsession.”

“Thank you, Lord...”

“Please, it’s Hadrian.” Harry corrected him. “No matter your response, you would be a wise ally to make, and my heart tells me you could prove to be a loyal friend as well.”

 


	4. Kin and Kith

Bellatrix watched the newest addition to the Slytherin seventh years with a wishful eye. He was everything she sought. He was neutral, as both his houses were grey families, and she heard him discussing muggleborns the first night. She hated the self-styled Lord Voldemort _only_ for his crimes against the purebloods, as she loved _blood_ above all else, but Lord Conte-Chandler had made some excellent points, and if muggleborns honored tradition, she would tolerate them over the murderer of purebloods. The Lord Conte-Chandler was handsome, but it was his kindness that shone through when he spoke to Severus Snape, his sister, and the frightened third year who had informed him her last name was Chandler, and she would like to recognize him as her head of house, that drew her to him like a moth to a flame. 

“Bella.” Rodolphus Lestrange sat next to her. “My father sent the contract off last night. Likely it will be signed in a month, the standard waiting period.” She shivered and pushed her plate away, not responding. She hated the Lestranges, and their fanatical devotion to Lord Voldemort. She was sure if she wed him, she would be bound to Rodolphus’s will. It was what almost every Lestrange bride experienced. She would not willingly bow to Voldemort, so her mind would almost definitely be shattered.

“Good day, Scion Lestrange.” She said firmly. She spotted Regulus entering, and leaned in to pass on the news, begging him to have her uncle drag it out, and possibly find another suitor. He squeezed her arm in support before taking a seat next to Severus Snape. A week ago, Snape had signed a contract with the Chandler house, and both his sleeves were decorated with the crest, signifying his service. She had not yet met the Lord Conte. Lucius had been busy with affairs, finalizing his own happy betrothal with Narcissa. Perhaps, in the next few weeks things would calm down. 

She went to her classes reluctantly, still mulling over the handsome Lord. He had shown preference for no girl, rather seeking a groom for his adopted sister, as the rumor went. She wished he would show a preference, so she could either get her hopes up, or accept it without the daydreaming. It was not knowing that was the worst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily stared gobsmacked at the Lord in front of her. He was down on one knee, pleading with her to understand. “I thought you were dead. No one else survived. Your body had vanished, but that was not unusual. I had Hermione grab hairs from your brush, and I used them in a heritage potion to know for certain. Cousin.” He said softly. “You are from a cadet branch of the Contes. Your son will likely not inherit the Lordship, but you are a pureblood, and you get certain benefits from being included in the house. For one, you get preference in this world, and for another, you get protection from my name. Contes don’t use marriage contracts very often, either, so while I can arrange a betrothal with a wizard of your choice, I can make sure you are never forced into a marriage because you feel pressured. As a Conte, you have prestige in the world. Your words carry weight. People will listen to you, Lillian.”

“Lillian?” She finally asked, the only thing she was making sense of right now.

“Your true name. You were almost three at the time of the attack. You probably managed to tell your adoptive parents the first part of your name, but not the second, and they kept it. Lillian Morgana Conte.”

She fainted. Luckily his wand was ready, and he caught her before she hit the ground. When she awoke, he showed her the family tree, modified to show himself as a cousin and not her son. With this true story, modified only to add his inclusion into that past, he could change his mother’s life a bit. He could make her a respected member of their community without dying. “Okay... What do I do?” He taught her the vow, and she said it. “I, Lillian Morgana Conte, daughter of Elizabeth, acknowledge Hadrian James Conte as my Head of House, and willingly accept the family heritage, it’s magics, and it’s rules. I will bring honor to my house, and keep the balance of magic, as Contes have always done, so mote it be.”

A flash of magic spread to her robes, and the Conte crest appeared on her chest in silver. A small ring appeared on her right hand. “You are my next of kin, so the ring is the House ring, though you will not be able to inherit, but merely be regent until the next male is of age, like your son, should you have one, if I have no heir.”

“I understand. Can I have some books on etiquette?” She requested quietly.

“Speak to Hermione. She has some, and she can teach you a lot more.” Harry informed her. “I have Potions to go to, but think about a prospective husband, too, Lily.  You may not realize it, but you are very attractive to purebloods, and now that it’s known you’re are a Conte, I will receive many betrothal requests. If you at least have a prospective suitor, I will be able to put them on hold easier.”

Lily nodded, understanding. “James Potter... What do you think of him?” She asked suddenly. 

“He’s a good man. You may not realize it, but the pranks his friends and he pull make it very easy to laugh at those many would otherwise fear. Would you fear a Death Eater who you have seen in a rather humiliating situation? No, you would be confident you would be able to defeat them, and that confidence may mean the difference between living and dying. He has already approached me on the subject of Hermione, offering to chaperone her for me as we are in different houses. It provided an alliance between House Potter and I, and I think he would be good for you.” Harry said seriously, before heading to class, leaving Lily dumfounded in the middle of the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lord Conte!” James called out to get the man’s attention. Although originally doubtful, the man had proved himself worthy of the Conte name with his obvious neutrality, and firm moral standards. 

“Lord Potter.” Harry acknowledged. It pained him to know his grandparents had died not a day after his return to the past. 

“I wished to speak to you about Miss Conte, Lillian, not Hermione.” He said nervously. 

“You would like to be her chaperone, no?” Harry guessed. 

“I would, my Lord, but it would not be appropriate, as I wish to pursue her. What I would like to ask is if you would consider a betrothal contract, should I get Lillian to agree. I have been rather taken with her for a long time, and...” Here James lowered his voice. “...my magic has acted wonky around her for years. The Potter family grimoire spoke of Potters finding their soul mate this way, by trying to unconsciously bond, and well...” He trailed off helplessly as Harry nodded.

“I understand completely, and she is attracted to you. You have my permission to pursue her. Perhaps I will approach House Black about their heir chaperoning my sister. You are friends with the Scion Black, Sirius, correct?

James nodded. “That’s a brilliant idea, Lord Conte. I thank you.”

“My sisters will need the right husband to be fully happy. I believe you will give Lily the support she needs for her to not be a trophy wife.” Harry told him sternly.

“I could no more make her a trophy than extinguish the fire in her soul. Lord Conte, I am in love with her. I have been for years. I could never hurt her.” James told him earnestly.

“I know.” Harry turned on his heel. “And by the way, call me Hadrian.”


	5. Betrothals

To say Lord Black was _surprised_ when he received a request to meet from Lord Conte-Chandler would be an understatement. Nevertheless, he agreed to a meeting, and that was how he found a young Lord in his study on a Saturday morning. 

“What can I do for you?” He asked after the pleasantries were out of the way. 

“I would like to propose an alliance between Houses Conte and Chandler with House Black. As with my alliance with House Potter, a sign of good faith would be your heir agreeing to chaperone my sister in a house I cannot be in. Lillian Conte, known as Lily Evans, is in need of a chaperone, and as Lord Potter wishes to pursue her, he cannot chaperone. For my part, I would offer a trade agreement for the length of his duties, and a possible extension should you be happy with it.” Harry proposed. 

“My heir meaning Sirius, correct?” Orion clarified. It had somehow been spread that Sirius would be passed over. He wanted to double check that this Lord had not done the same.

“Indeed.” Harry’s eyes glinted with understanding of the man’s plight. He and Orion did the paperwork, and a few hours later, they emerged, both satisfied. As Harry stood, he was stopped by Orion’s voice. “I have an unmarried niece, Bellatrix. It would be beneficial to us both if you would take her in some way. House Lestrange is trying to force me into a marriage contract that would bind her mind, and I don’t like being forced as much as I don’t like her mind being bound. Lucius, her chaperone, will be introducing you tonight. I would appreciate it if you would at least see if you would be agreeable to the match.”

Harry hesitated. “The Conte family has never been big on marriage contracts...”

“...but the Chandlers are.” Orion corrected. 

“I will consider it. I do not like that any girl would be forced into a marriage where her mind is bound.” He responded at last. “We will be in touch.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius was resting in the common room when he got back from his meeting, and slid a letter into his pocket when Harry emerged from the entrance. He led Harry over to a couch where Bellatrix Black was reading. “Hadrian, Lord of Conte and Chandler, may I introduce you to Bellatrix, daughter of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, sister of my intended.”

Harry almost grimaced, sure he would find the same crazed woman who had killed his godfather, and was shocked to meet a beautiful, demure woman. “Scion Malfoy.” She protested quietly. 

“Pardon me, Bella. I know you dislike your full first name, but it is improper to be informal with a Lord not your intended or close family.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Black.” Harry interrupted their argument smoothly. 

“The pleasure, Lord Conte-Chandler, is all mine.” She said with a soft smile. It darkened when Rodolphus Lestrange made his way over and took a seat improperly close for anyone other than a betrothed or spouse. 

“Scion Lestrange, I was not aware Lord Black signed betrothal papers with Miss Black.” Lucius said coldly. Lestrange shifted a few inches until he was a proper distance. 

“Not yet, Scion Malfoy, but it is almost certain. Unless another offer is made on the Slytherin princess here, Bellatrix Black will be my bride.” He said with a smirk. Harry noticed Bella shiver and offered her his arm, ignoring the slimy man. 

“Lucius, Scion de la Maison Noble de Malfoy, would you mind if I took Miss Black for a walk to clear her head? She seems quite pale.” Harry asked on a whim.

“Of course not, Hadrian, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Conte, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Chandler, Seigneur Régent de la Maison Antique et Noble de Dubois. Bella will be safe in your presence. It is known that the Conte’s are all for propriety as well as courtesy.” Lucius smirked. “All I ask is to know when you return, so I may see my soon-to-be-sister’s health with my own eyes.”

Harry nodded his agreement, and led Bella out of the dungeons, and out to the grounds. 

“Thank you, my Lord.” Bellatrix said softly. “Lord Lestrange has offered a contract on his son’s behalf, and as he has no competitors, it is likely I will be given to him and lose my will. Most Lestrange contracts contain a clause that binds the will of the wife to her husband. Often, she will lose her mind to his.” She blushed. “Pardon me, my tongue seems to be rather loose around you.”

“Not at all, Miss Black, and please, when we are in private, you may address me as my friend, if I am not too presumptuous. My name is Hadrian.” Harry found himself reevaluating the girl on his arm. She had certainly seemed insane to him in the future. Perhaps she had lost her will, and the pain of rebelling in her own mind had caused her to loose her grasp on the remnants of her sanity?

“If I may call you Hadrian, you must call me Bella.” She said softly, and turning red at her boldness. 

“Bella, then.” He agreed. “What do you like about Hogwarts?” He asked her. They spoke for almost two hours about every topic Harry could think of, before he broached the volatile topic. 

“Bella, what has Lord Lestrange offered for your contract?” He asked, wanting to know her point of view. He looked her in the eye, and his magic reached for her. Harry nearly gasped. It was rare to be compatible enough for your magic to try and bond you, though Lily and James were one such pair. It wasn’t a soul bond, exactly, but the concept was similar. 

“He has offered half a million as a bride price, and he knows he will get it back when my vault is transferred to my husband.” She said reluctantly. “Also, he has offered a semi-lucrative trade agreement. As I have no other suitor, it is simply when my uncle caves, not if.”

Harry’s mind was already racing as he led her back to the dorm, just before curfew. “Bella, you are worth much more than that. You are worth ten times that, at least, and he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Thank you, Hadrian.” She whispered softly. He handed her off to Lucius, and went up to his dorm. He didn’t know what to do. The Conte family didn’t believe in contracts, but the Chandlers were known to use them. His magic had tried to bond Bellatrix to him, though, and he wasn’t sure to how she would react if he bought her so Lestrange couldn’t.

 “You are taken with Bellatrix.” Lucius stated when he came up a few moments later. 

“She is everything I could hope to find.” Harry admitted. “She is fiery, and yet wise. She has a strong magic, I can feel it, and she has the bearing of a proper Lady, were she to become my wife. And yet...” Harry trailed off.

“You don’t know her well, and the Conte family is known to marry for love.” Lucius finished. “Hadrian, if any part of you can see yourself with my cousin, please save her from Lestrange.” He paused and closed his eyes as if pained. “The Lestranges have firmly entrenched themselves with Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord my father is so taken with, and the one I will be forced to join if I wish Narcissa to live. Bella hates the man. Should she marry Rodolphus, she will be locked away in her own mind, and she will become crazy in there. There is no doubt she will be forced to obey Voldemort if that happens.”

“Lucius, I don’t know what to do. I don’t believe in contracts, but if it is the only way to prevent her marriage...” He trailed off, conveying his struggle.

“I understand, Hadrian. Whatever your choice, I will not contest it, and I will not broach this topic again.” Lucius said reluctantly. 

That night, Harry couldn’t sleep. His mind was burdened, and in the morning he decided to write Orion Black. 

_Lord Black,_

_I have met your niece, Bellatrix Black, and I find her very agreeable. I would offer five million as a bride price, and a trade agreement between House Chandler’s potion farms and the many potions shops you own around the world. I understand not wanting to be forced, and you are correct. Her mind is a beautiful thing. It would not do to be bound by such as Lestrange or others. I will have my account manager draw up a contract to send your way._

_Hadrian, Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Conte and Chandler, Seigneur Régent de la Maison Antique et Noble de Dubois_

That done, he wrote a letter to Stoneclaw, his account manager, and asked him to write a marriage contract between himself and Lord Black for the girl Bellatrix Black, at the bride price of 5 million galleons and a trade agreement between his potion farms and Lord Black’s potion stores. He then turned his attention to the rest of the day, and by the time Lucius rose, he was ready. Harry decided not to tell Lucius about his decision. He would get to know Bella before he told her he was marrying her. 

At breakfast, he took a seat beside Bellatrix, and smiled at her. “Good morning, Miss Black.” She appeared startled, but smiled at him.

“Lord Conte-Chandler.” She greeted. Hermione slid next to Harry at that moment. 

“Good morning!” She chirped happily. Harry nodded to Bella as he turned his attention to his sister. 

“Good morning. Should I even ask?” He ventured. 

“No. I’ll tell you. I had a great night last night, and James kissed Lily then too.” Harry stood immediately. “Sit down.” She told him sternly. “He just went to kiss her cheek goodnight, and she turned into it accidentally. It was sweet, and you are not going to threaten him.”

“Fine.” He growled. He looked over, and was pleased to see Sirius had been notified of his duties, and was next to Lily. 

“Should I be drawing up betrothal papers yet, or is that not yet to come?” He asked, feigning reluctance. She nudged him. 

“Relax, but have Stoneclaw draw them up for when James speaks with you.” She advised. Harry nodded and kissed her cheek. He nodded towards Regulus, who sat across from him this morning. “Regulus Black, this is my sister, Hermione.”

He eyed her with appreciation. “How do you do, Miss Conte?” He inclined his head. 

“I am very well this morning, Mr. Black. And you?” She said stiffly, not liking being so formal.

“My sister is very Gryffindor, Regulus. Perhaps a bit less formality, if it is agreeable to you.” 

His eyes said this was very agreeable. “Of course. Good morning, Hermione.”

“Good morning Regulus. How are you?” She said sweetly. He smiled at her. 

“Very well, now that I have been made aware of your lovely manner on this beautiful manner.” He flirted. 

Hermione laughed. “You’re an awful flirt!” She winked. “Such a roguish manner for one of the house of snakes.”

 


	6. Chapter 5

_My dearest Bellatrix,_

_I write to inform you that a contract of marriage has been accepted on your behalf. Please continue acting in a way as would benefit your house, as well as your future husband’s house. You will meet your betrothed in three weeks, one week before the wedding. He has been instructed to not to inform you of his identity until then, as is the custom of our house._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Orion Arctus Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of_ _Black_

Bella folded the letter with trembling hands. Here it was. The letter she had been dreading. It was clear to her that Lestrange had gotten his way, and she would be married. It may not say Lestrange, but her father had told her about Lestrange's offer a week ago, and been gleeful about it. 

Briefly she contemplated taking the coward's way out, and a red hot pain spread through her head. Betrayal struck her heart. One of her family had cast the  _Obim Felinorgio_ curse. It prevented noble daughters from backing out of marriages or losing their virginity or killing themselves. It couldn't be used on men, but after Andi's decision last year, her father must have been determined to not loose another child's profitable marriage. 

She shuddered, and his the letter as Lucius approached. "Bella!" He said with a smile. "Come for a walk with me. You're looking pale."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry smiled as he closed the letter from Lord Black. He'd been intrigued by the idea of genetics, and squibs, and taken a closer look at them. Deciding Harry was right, he'd started introducing laws favoring muggleborns, and reinstated Andromeda Tonks as a daughter of the House of Black. In return, Ted Tonks had gone to Gringotts, and using his wife's dowry, created the first generation of the House of Tonks. Should the name not die for 7 generations, it would be an Ancient House. For now, it swore primacy to the House of Black, due to Andromeda's origins. The birth of Nymphadora, a metamorphmagus, seemed to strengthen his resolve. With the exception of Sirius, a magic animagus, the Blacks had been declining in magical power. The infusion of new blood seemed to bring power. 


	7. Chapter 7

Regulus approached his cousin during the evening meal. "Father wrote, and said he accepted a contract on your behalf." It was customary not to reveal a marriage contract to the bride until she was recalled home a week before the wedding, where she could be watched by her family, so that she could not try to escape it. Andi'd found out about the contract for her, and escaped.

She was pale. "I have no other suitors. I will be the slave of Lestrange." She whispered, mindful of her surroundings. "And someone cast the  _Obim Felinorgio_ curse on me. There's no escape for me." 

Regulus frowned. "I had thought to contact Andi, but Father's taken the Tonk's family back into the family. Her husband's actually promised to become the first of a House, and submitted to primacy. I'm sorry I can't help."

She shuddered. "After my wedding, in the hour that we're separated to prepare for the reception, only family is allowed. The _Obim_ will have broken, but the Lestrange curse doesn't take hold until the . . . until he . . . until that night." She said finally. "If you love me, you will give me a slow acting poison. If I die before . . . IT . . . Father'll keep my dowry, but the trade agreement and bride price will hold."

Regulus closed his eyes tightly. "I love you, Bella." He nodded. "I just wish I didn't love you this much."

~~~~~~~

Harry looked over at his bride-to-be. Ever since she'd been informed of the marriage, she'd been pale. He wished he could tell her, but the contract forbade it. Hermione came to sit next to him. "I see she's heard." She said softly. 

"Yes," Harry said sadly. "she's terrified. At least in a couple weeks, I can reassure her." He felt pity for Bella.

Hermione looked over at Regulus. "I think he's working up to courting me." She changed the subject. "He keeps looking at me, and treats me differently than he treats the others."

Harry smiled at her. "If he makes you happy." He said with a smile.

"I think he might." She said thoughtfully. "Frank and Alice just got engaged. She's a half blood, but untitled, so her family didn't do a contract. And Regina, my handmaiden, is very nice."

Harry'd finally gotten around to finding a servant for Hermione . . . someone to help her with her hair, and the more complicated dresses. She had two years of school left, and then she would follow Hermione around. It was a good job for a muggleborn. It introduced her to the actuality of the wizarding world, and would eventually introduce her to more genteel wizards of varying blood statuses, even if they hadn't attended Hogwarts. She'd most likely marry well, and unless she married into a title, she and her husband would be set for life working for Hermione in her household.

"I'm glad. I believe I'll need one for Bella." He said thoughtfully. "I know that my valet, Roger Clearwater, is interested in marrying his fiancé. She'll be guaranteed work in my household, and she's a Slytherin seventh year, like Bella. She'll be able to follow her everywhere, and will be ready to start immediately, not like Regina, who will be in school some of the time."

"And Severus?" She asked archly. He winced. "While his children will be able to inherit the Prince title, he himself cannot. So he will continue in service to House Chandler as one of the "highborn"."

Hermione winced. "It's because his mother broke the marriage contract?"

Harry nodded grimly. "Unfortunately, it makes a kind of sense. Keep it in the family, but punish the offender and her child."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry paced nervously as he waited for Bella to be escorted into the room. He would finally be able to reassure her, but she must be terrified.

Finally, Lord Black opened the door, and Bellatrix was ushered in. She was clearly dreading it. "Bella." He said softly. 

Her head whipped towards him in shock, before she let out a sob of relief. "Hadrian!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." He said sadly, holding out his arms. 

She fell into them as Lord Black closed the door, leaving them in privacy. "I asked Regulus for poison." She admitted. "But I think my father would have caught him. Oh, I'm so relieved."

Harry kissed her brow. "I am too. I was nervous about asking for a contract when I barely knew you, but I've gotten to know you over these last few weeks, and I've been falling in love with you."

She smiled up at him. "And I've been falling in love with you."


End file.
